More Than One Way to Kill a Cat
by Masked Revenge
Summary: "Good morning sleeping beauty!" She mocked. Ladybug tried to reach for her yo-yo, but couldn't. Her hands were strapped to the chair she was sitting in. "Where is Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked. "Oh don't worry, he's closer than you think." She replied, sneaky smile and all. Just then, a light came on in another room. Ladybug looked up to see a horrifying surprise. "Cat Noir! NO!"
1. That Stings

**Hey guys! This is my second Miraculous Ladybug Fan Fiction, the other story is called "Will You Sacrifice, Cat?" If you like this one, you would like that one! I'm also giving a** ** _huge_** **shout out to "LilyTheNinjaGirl" and "Purr-ince" They both have** ** _AMAZING_** **Miraculous Ladybug stories, you should check out their pages! They both inspired this story.**

"I am Hawk Moth, and you are Sting" Hawk Moth said, recruiting his newest villain. "All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous." He ordered. "What ever you say." Sting replied. In almost an instant, black magic covered the girl. Completed with a black skin-tight outfit with one single button starting a zipper, and high length boots. After her new outfit was ready, she headed out to find this Ladybug and Cat Noir.

To be honest, she had no clue who Ladybug and Cat Noir were. All she knew was she was looking for two superheros. She found them on a roof-top, at least she hoped it was them. A boy in a black skin-tight outfit. Almost like hers. He had ears, a tail, clause and a staff, all complete with piercing green cat-eyes. Talking to a girl in a red outfit with black spots all around, pig-tails, blue-bell eyes and a yo-yo. Both had masks, concealing their identities.

This _had_ to be them, no one else in Paris would dress this ridiculous for no reason. She decided to use the element of surprise, sneaking up the side of the building. She climbed up to were her head was almost over the edge. She listened to their conversation, trying to take in all the details on who she was dealing with. The boy was calling the girl "M'Lady" and the girl was dismissing the name. Was the boy _flirting_?! He was flirting! _HA!_ The boy had feelings for the girl, that could be useful. Very useful.

Then Ladybug said something that got Sting's attention. "You know I love you, but you can be _so_ annoying some times!" Ladybug said, in a playful tone. "I heard 'love' in there somewhere." Cat Noir said, smiling back. Ladybug rolled her eyes at the comment and spoke again. "What would I do without you?" She asked, smiling. Cat Noir thought about this, thinking of how he could place a cat-pun in his answer. "I don't know, but you have to agree. I'm purr-fect!" Cat Noir said, very proud of his pun.

Ladybug playfully pushed Cat Noir's face away from hers. 'So who is the sidekick and who is the leader?' Sting wondered. She decided this was the perfect time to attack. She jumped up onto the roof and to her pleasure, the duo was shocked. "Who are you?" Cat Noir asked. "I am Sting, and I am here to capture your Miraculous!" Sting yelled. Ladybug immediately took out her yo-yo and Cat Noir took his staff out. "Your weapons are useless." Sting said. "We'll see about that!" Cat Noir yelled, running towards the villain.

Sting did nothing to defense, she just stood there. But Cat thought nothing of it and kept charging with full power. "Cat Noir! Wait! It could be a-" But Ladybug didn't get to finish. Because as soon as Cat Noir swung his staff at the girl, she waved her hand and a bolt of electricity came shooting out! Cat Noir rolled across the ground and landed with a grunt. "Cat Noir!" Ladybug screamed, running towards her wounded partner. "I'm-I'm f-fine,...Look out!" Cat Noir yelled, pointing to the bolt of electricity heading straight towards Ladybug. Cat Noir pushed her out of the way, and rolled just in time for the shock to hit the concrete right next to him.

'So the cat boy is leader, good to know' Sting thought. Immediately she ran towards Cat Noir, who was distracted with dodging her bolts of electricity. "Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled, warning him. Luckily, Cat Noir saw Sting coming, unluckily, he didn't see her in time. She hit him with a shock of electricity and zapped him. Ladybug ran towards him once more and fell down to scoop him up. "Cat Noir? Cat!? Cat Noir, can you hear me?" She yelled. No answer. "Ha! He won't be waking up any time soon." Sting said. "And neither will you." Sting finished before shooting Ladybug with a bolt of electricity as well. It HURT! It was like white fire everywhere, burning her from the inside out. The last thing she heard was Sting saying "Hope it hurt. See you soon!" before her world went dark.

Ladybug woke up to the sound of laughter. Mean laughter. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. There was a bright light above her, she could see it even with her eyes closed. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened them, ignoring the pain. The first thing she saw was Sting, laughing. Ladybug tried to reach for her yo-yo, but couldn't. Her hands were strapped down to the chair she was sitting in. Her hands, legs and chest were wrapped with the leather, bounding her to the chair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Sting mocked. Ladybug desperately tried to pull against the straps, but it was no use, they were stronger than her yo-yo. "Where am I?" Ladybug asked, looking around. She noticed her chair was facing a wall, not the door. "Don't worry, your safe. For now." Sting said, very creepily. "Why am I here? Who are you?...Where is Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked, trying not to show how scared she was. "Oh, don't worry, he's closer than you think." Sting said facing the same direction Ladybug's chair was facing. Just then, a light came on, revealing a window in front of her. The other side was dark, for all of 5 seconds. Then a light came on on the other side of the mirror.

Cat Noir! He was alive! But he was also tied to a chair, just like Ladybug. Except his chair was sideways, facing the door instead of the wall. Ladybug could only see one half of his face. "He is still out like a light!" Sting yelled, very mad. "Good." Ladybug tried to say under her breath, but failed. "Oh! So you would rather he be awake, uh?" Sting asked, sarcastically. "That's good, I was going to wake him up anyway." Sting said, walking closer to Ladybug's chair. "Cat Noir! Wake up!" Ladybug yelled, trying to snap him out of it. "Aw! Sorry, did I not mention that the walls are sound proof." Sting said, sarcastically apologetic. "No, you kind of failed to bring that up." Ladybug replied.

Sting gave her a sneaky smile and left the room. In no less than 30 seconds, Ladybug saw Sting entering Cat Noir's room, smiling at Ladybug. Ladybug started to struggle even harder, watching Sting get even closer and holding her hand out. No! In an instant, Sting threw a bolt of electricity at Cat Noir. Cat immediately bolted upright and looked almost frightened. To Ladybug's surprise, she heard it. 'I thought Sting said the walls were sound proof?' Ladybug thought. Almost like she was expecting, she watched Sting's mouth move, and she heard it.

What she wasn't expecting was Cat Noir looked _straight at her_ and showed no sign of knowledge. Sting smiled. She left Cat Noir alone in the room to go back to Ladybug. She heard the door creak open and a giggle. "It's a one-sided mirror!" Sting said, happy at her work. Ladybug said nothing but looked down at her feet, thinking about how to get around this. "I thought you said the walls were sound proof?" Ladybug asked. "Oh they are, on one side. You see, Cat Noir can't hear or see you, but you can see and hear him." Sting explained, smiling at how disappointed Ladybug looked.

Sting then left the room Ladybug was in and went to Cat Noir's room. Ladybug perked up when she saw Sting enter the same room as her incompetent partner. She tried to move her head so she could see all of Cat Noir's face, but it was no use. Sting must have been telling the truth about the sound proof on only one side, because just then she heard Sting speak, it was faint, but she could hear every word. "Glade to see you're awake." Sting said. "Where's Ladybug?!" Cat Noir said, gritting his teeth. "Oh, how sweet. You're worried about your partner. That's odd, she wasn't as worried about you as you are her." Sting said.

Ladybug started to yell to tell Cat Noir it wasn't true, knowing he couldn't hear her, but then she thought. It was, in a way, true. She didn't start thinking about Cat Noir until she talked with Sting for a while. What _was_ he doing? He should be worried about himself, not her. Sting took the words right out of her mouth. "You should be more worried about yourself than that bug." Sting replied.

"Where. Is. Ladybug." Cat Noir said, almost in a threatening tone. "If you touched one hair on her head-" Cat Noir threatened. "You are in _no_ condition to be making threats, kitty cat." Sting interrupted, obviously getting very mad. Cat Noir only smiled. "Let's see how well you smile when you're being electrocuted!" Sting threatened. Immediately, Sting threw bolts and bolts of electricity at Cat Noir, and all Ladybug could do was yell at nothing.

She watched Cat Noir go limp, while she screamed her lungs out. Luckily, Cat Noir was still awake. Unluckily, he was too weak to move too much. Sting left the room and headed towards Ladybug once more. The door opened and Ladybug looked back down at her feet. "Happy?" Sting asked, sarcastically. Ladybug said nothing but kept staring at her feet.

Sting walked slowly towards her and breathed out her words. "I'm going to make both of you suffer." She said, slowly walking back out the door. Ladybug knew exactly what that meant. She was going to torture Cat Noir, and make her watch! She had to get out of this prison!

But how?

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment or review or...whatever you call it! :) Hope you liked it! I will be posting chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Tortured and Freed

**Hey! Hope you liked Chapter 1, this chapter is going to focus more on Cat Noir than anything, so if you don't like reading about Cat Noir being tortured...Leave now! Hope you enjoy!**

Sting had been in the same room as Cat Noir for all of 5 minutes, and Cat Noir was drained. He was weak and couldn't lift his head without grunting. Ladybug was suffering as much as he was, well not exactly. Seeing her partner being zapped multiple times was enough to hurt her.

"You know, I could stop. All you have to do is give me your Miraculous." Sting offered. "Never!" Ladybug said instantly. "Then I'll just break him, and you." Sting threatened. Why was she only hurting Cat Noir? Why not her, she would much rather Sting hurt her than him. Sting was wondering the same thing. "Because the Ladybug Miraculous is more powerful than the Black Cat. We can't take any chances. You must show her what to expect if she doesn't give you her Miraculous." Hawk Moth answered.

Sting understood and reached into the pocket on her suit and took an object out that made Ladybug's blood run cold. "If you-" Ladybug started before being interrupted by Cat Noir. "Ladybug! Can you hear me!?" He shouted. Ladybug stared at the worried cat then looked back at Sting who had started to walk through the door.

Sting walked into the room Cat Noir was in and hid the object behind her back. She slowly walked closer to Cat Noir, wishing she could hear the screams of Ladybug that were surly happening. She walked behind Cat Noir and took the object out from behind her. Cat Noir had no idea what she was doing, having the straps being tighter than Ladybug's, he couldn't twist his head around to see what Sting was doing.

All of the sudden, pain. Sting had shoved a knife into Cat Noir's back, letting Ladybug know that she was serious. Cat Noir started to kick and scream in pain and out of reflex. And all Ladybug could do was watch.

Sting ripped the knife out of Cat Noir's back and walked back in front to face him. 'Was this what she had planned for Ladybug? Did she already do it!?' Cat Noir thought. "Please. I'll-I'll give you my Mira-culous, just-jussss don't hurt Ladybuuu" Cat Noir slurred.

Sting smiled and looked at the mirror, knowing Ladybug had seen everything. Cat Noir felt weak, he was bleeding out. Like a bucket with a leak in it. Sting left Cat Noir to the pain and went back to Ladybug to see if this new threat would change her mind.

"No! Cat Noir!" Ladybug was yelling when Sting entered the room. "Any changes to your...previous answer?" Sting asked. "Please! Let him go! Hurt me instead!" Ladybug insisted. "NO. Your Miraculous is what Hawk Moth wants anyway, that boy is almost no use." Sting answered.

Ladybug was trying to think of a plan that would save both of their lives, but came up empty handed. Sting would not stop babbling about the hundreds of ways she would torture her partner if Ladybug didn't give up her Miraculous. Until she mentioned 'chains' That gave Ladybug an idea.

"Please let me see him! You can chain me down to the wall, just let me comfort him!" Ladybug pleaded in her most dramatic way possible. Sting thought about this, maybe just seeing it wasn't enough. Maybe she had to be present also. "Sure thing!" Sting answered in a mocking nursery tone.

Sting took Ladybug's hands and ankles and untied her from the chair, then clipped on a chain around Ladybug's left ankle. Sting led Ladybug to Cat Noir's room, making sure she didn't try to run off. But there was no need, she wouldn't have anywhere to go anyway. It wasn't Ladybugs plan anyhow.

Once Sting opened the door, she chained Ladybug's ankle to the farthest wall away from Cat Noir's chair. It almost looked like he was sleeping. His head was down, limp and eyes barely open. He was losing blood fast, and the only thing that even seemed to be anywhere close to helping his wound was the back of the chair, covering one quarter of the gash.

Ladybug desperately tried to pull on the chain, but only managed to hurt her own ankle. It was no use, the chain was too strong. Maybe she should have thought this through a little more.

Sting walked up to Cat Noir once again, but instead of a knife in hand, she had Cat Noir's staff. She hit him countless times with it, while Ladybug yelled for her to stop. Cat Noir really trying to ignore the pain...Wait. Was that Ladybug's voice? Was she alive? She was alive! And in the same room as him? Cat Noir opened his eyes as another wave of pain flew in. There she was. Chained to a wall, watching him be beaten to a pulp.

'I bet she thinks I'm useless. No good and a waist of time. I only get her into trouble.' Cat Noir thought. He was getting tired, worn out. Sleep. That sounded good. "No! Adrien! You have to stay awake, it looks like Ladybug might have a plan!" Plagg said, trying to keep his spirits up in this dire situation. Just as Sting took one more shot at Cat Nor, she hit his head.

"I-can't-" Adrien said, before falling unconscious. Ladybug was now only trying to distract Sting with her yelling so she could buy herself enough time to unlock herself and get Cat Noir out of this. And like always, luck was on her side. Just then, the violet mask came onto Sting's face, Hawk Moth! He was speaking to her, perfect. This was the perfect detraction.

Ladybug found a weak spot in the metal and broke it, now she was hiding it behind her so Sting wouldn't notice. She was waiting until Sting's back was turned, so she could use her lucky charm and get out of here. It wasn't an ideal time, but finally Sting turned. Ladybug's heart was pounding, she quickly shook off the chain and dashed towards the chair Cat Noir was in.

She untied his straps and lifted him up onto her shoulders. He was heavy! She almost collapsed, but held together so she could make it out of the door. She was 7 feet away from the exit door when she heard a shout in another room. 'Oh no' Ladybug thought, walking as quickly as she could.

Sting ran out of the room and shot her head around looking for the two. She saw them! She ran as fast as she could towards them while Ladybug was only 3 feet away from the door.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted. Catching an umbrella in her hands. What in the world was she supposed to do with an umbrella?! Ladybug made her way out the door, until she figured out what the umbrella was for. She closed the door and used the umbrella to make a lock and keep Sting from getting outside.

############################################################################

Ladybug set Cat Noir on a roof and de-transformed. Finding a cookie in her purse, Tikki was munching away while Marinette had no idea what to do.

She guessed that his suit was the only thing keeping him alive at this point, but to help him even more, she would need him awake. "Alright." Marinette said to herself.

Marinette shook Cat Noir, trying to wake him up. If he could tell her where it hurt, she could focus in on it, but that couldn't happen if he wasn't awake.

She shook him like there was no tomorrow.

And if she couldn't wake Cat Noir up, he wouldn't have one.


	3. Finding Cat Noir, Both of Them

**Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews so far! I read all of them and smile when I did. For anyone who read my last chapter and questioned if Cat Noir would wake up while Marinette was still de-transformed...I'm thinking about it, that might make a good plot...**

She had to de-transform, Tikki was probably worn out. After Marinette found a cookie in her purse, she thought of something that might change everything. 'How suspicious would it look if Marinette was on this rooftop with him instead of Ladybug?' "Tikki, Ready?" Marinette started. "Remph!" Tikki said, mouth full of cookie. Marinette laughed. "Tikki, Spots on!"

As soon as she was Ladybug again, she started to shake Cat Noir once again. "But what if _he_ has to de-transform?" Marinette wondered. In the back of her mind, she heard Tikki giving her answers and advice. "We will worry about that when it comes time, for now...turn him onto his stomach, that way his back is facing up." Tikki said.

Marinette did what she was told and shifted the cat to his stomach. She started to shout in his cat ears, shake him again, and would've hit him if it weren't for the puddle of blood forming on the concrete next to him. "What do I do?" Ladybug wondered out-loud. "I can't do this!" Ladybug said, petting the boy's head.

This must have done something because then...he started to stir and groan. "Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled. "Uhhhhhh. M'lady?" Cat Noir breathed, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He opened his eyes the slightest bit and Ladybug loved it. She could finally see those piercing green eyes again.

All of the sudden, the eyes started to close again. "Cat Noir! You have to stay awake." Ladybug said. "I-I cannnn't..." Cat Noir started as he slowly shut his eyes. "NO! Stay awake! You have to stay awake!" Ladybug yelled, surprising both of them. Cat Noir seemed to forget about his wound and sat up. Bad idea! The minute he jerked upright, he yelped like a real cat.

This scared Ladybug to death. "Lay down! Hurry!" She yelled, louder than needed. Cat Noir did as he was told and plopped back down to his belly, hissing and breathing violently. Ladybug was concerned now, he was losing blood fast and she didn't know when he might de-transform back into his true self.

"Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug stared at what lay in her hands. Gauze. Finally, something that made sense. She quickly leaned down to Cat Noir's level and spoke. "I'm going to have to wrap your chest, can you sit up?" She asked, a little nervous. "I don know, maybe?" Cat Noir answered, worn out. Ladybug wasted no time, she set her hands under Cat Noir's head and hips, avoiding his back. She lifted him ever so slowly, slowing down or stopping every time he groaned or hissed.

Finally, he was up all the way. It took Ladybug not 2 minutes to wrap his mid-section with the gauze, then set him back down slowly. As soon as he was comfortable, she ran off to de-transform and as soon as she was out of sight, Cat Noir de-transformed back into Adren. "Tikki, I don't know how to make sure he is back in his costume!" Marinette said. "Don't worry, I got it." Tikki said, fishing for some food.

Tikki could send psychic messages to other kwamis. She could talk with Plagg and make sure the boy was back in costume before Marinette came back out. "Plagg...are you okay?" Tikki asked. "Yeaaaaa, surrrre. But Ad-Cat Noir isn't doing too good." Plagg explained. He sounded drained, both of them.

"Well, I could roll some food over in your direction..." Tikki started. "Do you have any Camembert?" Plagg asked. "Um, no." Tikki answered, "But I have cookie's..." Tikki finished. "It'll have to do." Plagg agreed. Tikki then took a cookie out of the purse, this being the last one and rolled it from the corner of the chimney in the two boys direction.

Plagg caught it and took off a piece and offered it to Adrien, surprisingly he waved it away. Plagg frowned and ate it all in less than 30 seconds. Plagg floated up to Adrien's face and pointed out that if he transformed into Cat Noir, his suit would cut off the blood flow a little more.

Adrien agreed and whisper-shouted "Plagg...Clawws ouut!" Immediately he was in costume. "Okay Marinette, Cat Noir is in costume!" Tikki informed. "Great." Marinette said, before shouting "Tikki, Spots On!" In an instant, she was concealing her identity as well.

When she walked away from her hiding spot, she noticed Cat Noir trying to sit up on his own. This really alarmed her. "Cat Noir! What are you doing!?" She shouted. "We have to find Sting!" He answered. For some reason, this made Ladybug roll her eyes. 'Like he's ready to fight, he can't even sit up on his own.' She thought.

"No, we don't. You have to get somewhere safe." Ladybug said, looking around to find a safe spot. "No, I'm fine." Cat Noir argued. "No you're _not_!" Ladybug argued back.

Cat Noir sighed. She was right, he was in no condition to fight, he couldn't even sit up on his own. He sighed again and looked into her bluebell eyes, wanting to protest again, but didn't. She helped him stand and supported him the rest of the way.

They found a safe spot near a little cafe. Not too big and not too small. Ladybug helped Cat Noir down onto a bed like chair and Cat Noir hated it. Having the love of his life help him _sit down._ He couldn't stand it, but he would do the same for her.

After Cat Noir was settled, Ladybug walked around the little hut and made sure everything was in the clear. Nothing seemed to be out of order except for one piece of cloth that was hung on the wall. It was covering a picture. Ladybug took the cloth down and stared at the portrait.

It was a picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Not them of course, but the ones before them. Wow, the Cat Noir almost looked like Adrien. But that wasn't possible, Adrien was smooth and had a kind heart. Cat Noir was always hipper and making cat puns every 5 seconds. Not to mention hitting on her.

She looked down at the bottom of the painting, it said Cat Noir was a boy named Felix. She couldn't really read the last name, it was all fuzzy and blurred out. Ladybug thought about this for a while. Did she just find the identity of one of the many Cat Noirs? Ladybug shook the thought out of her mind and headed back to where Cat Noir was. When she got back, she saw a sight that made her giggle.

On the chair, almost curled up into a ball, like a real cat. There was Cat Noir, sleeping soundly. Ladybug stifled a laugh and walked towards the boy. She looked down at how relaxed his face was, then focused on his arms. They where all scratched up and bruised. Sting.

That girl was going to pay for what she did. To both of them.

Ladybug looked down at Cat Noir one last time and stroked his hair, thinking of how much he reminded her of Adrien. Once again, she called the idea silly and slowly walked off.

Ladybug was going to go find Sting and make sure that after she was done, it would sting.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I cannot take credit for the "Kwami psychic connection" thing... That's all "LilyTheNinjaGirl" Hugs and kisses to anyone who caught the "Old Miraculous Ladybug thing" Felix A** **greste** **was good, but Adrien Agreste is better. Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. How She Disappeared

**Hey! I read all of the comments and can I just say...THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all just made my day! Now, I see someone has made a request! Alexa said "** **We need some ladybug torrture too! Please!" Okay. Now, if you've read my profile, you would know that if I get a request, I do my best to make it a reality... Alexa, I'll do my best!...**

Ladybug really tried to hurry, knowing that Cat Noir would try to move if he woke up and she wasn't there. She had to find Sting quickly. Running out of the hut, she quickly made her way towards the town. Running as fast as she could, something blinded her for a second. It was a little piece of...metal? It was silver metal. She picked it up and tossed it around in her hands.

It was light, only about a couple inches long. It was shinny, and...in the...middle of...nowhere...wait. Ladybug looked around to see a foot...Oh no! Ladybug ran as fast as she could away from the metal...but it was too late. It wrapped around her wrists, locking her to the roof she was standing on.

Sting walked out of the corner and smiled. "NO!" Ladybug yelled, struggling to get out of the chains. She tried to use her yo-yo, but once again, she couldn't reach it. "Tikki!" Ladybug thought. "Help!" "Don't worry! I'll get Cat Noir!" Tikki said back. "Plagg, Ladybug needs help!" Tikki said, trying to get in touch with the little kwami.

"O-okay." Plagg answered, tiredly. "Where-where are you?" He asked. "Up on the roof of the bakery down town! Hurry! Sting is back!" Tikki yelled. This got Plagg's attention. "Hold on! We'll be right there!" Plagg said, before the connection died. "Adrien! We have to go!" Plagg yelled.

"Wha? Why?" Adrien asked, waking up ever so slowly. "Ladybug's in trouble!" Plagg answered. This made Adrien shoot up, then back down again, groaning. "Uhhhhh...I can't even stand, Plagg. I'll probably just get in the way." Adrien said, looking down at his shoes.

"No, Adrien, you've done this already. Ladybug needs you!" Plagg wined. "You have to try and get up!" He said. "Wouldn't I need to transform?" Adrien asked. "I want you to try doing this as Adrien, not Cat Noir." Plagg said. Adrien looked at Plagg and pouted.

After a while, Adrien slowly tried to lift his chest up, hissing in pain. He lifted himself to his knees and then fell to the ground, Plagg rushed to his side to make sure he wasn't hurt. Well, even more hurt. Adrien closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain.

"Now can I transform?" Adrien asked, not even knowing why he was asking. He was the one who controlled if he transformed or not. "Fine, but you need to be quick." Plagg warned. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien yelled. Transforming with claws and ears and a tail.

Cat Noir put his hand on the chair to support himself as he stood. Breathing hard as he stood up, he took a couple steps forward and stopped. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, slowly taking his hand off the chair. Giving himself time to stand on his own without any support. Once he was stable, he walked away from the chair and towards the door.

He started to walk faster and faster, until he was at a fast-walking pace. "They're at the bakery down town." Plagg said. "Got it." Cat Noir replied back, going as fast as he could. But he couldn't help wondering how Plagg knew this.

#############################################################################

Ladybug fought from the chains that were now digging deep into her suit, scratching her skin. "You'll never get away with this!" Ladybug yelled, trying to buy herself some time. "You fool, I already have!" Sting yelled, pressing a yellow button on a little remote she held in her hand.

All of the sudden, electricity shot through the chains and zapped Ladybug. Hot, white pain shot through her body, leaving no part of her without the sting. "Hahaha!" Sting laughed. The electricity never stopped and Ladybug was out of it. Only half awake, opening her eyes, she saw a fuzzy version of Sting walking towards her.

The last thing she remembered seeing or hearing was Sting with a violet mask over her face. Hawk Moth. She looked panicked then closed her eyes like she was in pain, then opened them again. "Ladybug! I'm so sorry!" She yelled before the world went dark.

#############################################################################

Cat Noir jumped onto a rooftop, slowing down for a while, then starting again. It was only a matter of minutes before Cat Noir spotted Sting...carrying something in her arms. It was red, and black, and it was...leaking? Wait, red with black spots...Ladybug!

Cat Noir started to panic, Ladybug was always the one to come up with the plains. Without Ladybug, he was useless. "Adrien, you have to stop telling yourself that." Plagg said. "But it's true." Adrien followed with. Plagg rolled his eyes.

Cat Noir started up to the chimney not just feet away from the super villain. "I thought you said the Black Cat Miraculous was useless?" Sting said. "No, I said it is not _as_ important! I need both Miraculouses to have ultimate power!" Hawk Moth screamed. "I am sorry. I will find him." Sting promised. "Good, and you better not fail me, or I will take away your powers" Hawk Moth threatened.

"I will not fail you again, master" Sting replied, then the connection died. Sting set Ladybug down and grabbed her yo-yo. Sting opened the tool up and started to play with it. Cat Noir almost laughed, until he figured out what she was wanting to do. She was going to call him! He would pick up, thinking it was Ladybug, and she would have his location!

He couldn't pick up when it rang, then she wouldn't find his location. Even though he technically wasn't where he should be. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be walking, he shouldn't be saving Ladybug, he wasn't a massive threat in the condition he was in. He tried to move in a little closer, but ended up bumping into a pile of trash. Thankfully, Sting thought nothing of it.

He noticed Sting starting to swing the yo-yo around a bit, then she said something that almost made him laugh out loud. "Stop villain! I am Sting, and I am here to...to stop you!" Sting yelled, holding the yo-yo in a fighting position. No way! Sting was pretending to stop a villain! Ha! Cat Noir's interest was peaked at this point.

He watched her for a while, wanting to laugh, but didn't. Then she twirled the yo-yo and shot it across the rooftop. Cat Noir was shocked, she had skill! Then he screamed. Sting had swung the yo-yo again, but this time, towards him! She knew he was there when he accidentally knocked over the pile of trash.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Is the little kitty going to try and save his love bug!?" Sting mocked. She pulled to yo-yo strings tighter and tighter, until it felt like he couldn't breath. She pulled him close to her and spoke. "Give me your Miraculous, and I'll let you and your bug go." Sting offered. "Never" Cat Noir said without hesitating.

This made Sting mad. "Then I guess I will have to do a little exterminating" Sting threatened. "Uh, no need." Cat Noir started, trying to distract. But it was hard to focus, the string from the yo-yo was digging into his cut. Sting decided that Cat Noir wasn't a big threat to her, seeing he was already hurt. She threw him to the ground and kept playing with the yo-yo.

Cat Noir put his face down under his arms, trying to ignore the sting of pain running up and down his body. Instead, he scooted himself as close to Ladybug as possible and shook her a little. Nothing happened. He shook her again, a little harder, but still nothing. "She's not going to wake up." Sting said, walking up to the boy. "I sent a wave of electrostatic pulses throughout her body." Sting informed, happily watching the scared and pained look on Cat Noir's face.

To be honest, neither of them looked too good. Ladybug's head was bleeding a little and she was shaking…more like vibrating. And Cat Noir wasn't any better, he was pale and the bandages wrapped around him were becoming looser and blood was starting to seep through.

Macken—Sting felt a little sorry for them. After all, she just pretended to defeat a villain, and here she was, being the villain hurting these super heroes. It wasn't right. She tried to ignore the pain that shot through her hands….They were twitching uncontrollably. Hawk Moth was trying to threaten her…

She keeled down to their level and watched as Cat Noir started to freak out, scooting close to his partner, protecting her. "You would stand in front of her, to protect her even when you are also injured?" Sting asked. Cat Noir looked confused. He didn't answer, just looked up at her watching for any sudden movements.

All of the sudden Sting had a vision, hands strangling a boy. The hands were covered with black gloves, and the boy was at least 10-years-old and had blond hair, piercing green eyes and he looked scared. He was trying to keep the hands way from another person, she looked almost exactly like the little boy.

The hands were _strangling_ the boy! They were trying to hurt him. The woman dragged herself up to the boy, she was trying to fight the hands. She managed to get the boy away from the hands and the boy got away, the woman told the boy to run away as fast as he could and never look back, the boy did as he was told, but stopped an told the woman to follow him.

The woman just stayed there, keeping the hands away from the boy. "Go! Run as fast as you can, and don't stop!" The woman screamed. "But...What about you?" The boy asked. "Forget about me! Save yourself!" She yelled. Just then, the hands grabbed the woman and threw her aside, the point of view switched to the little boy. "Who...who are you?" The boy asked. "I am the person who will watch you suffer." The man said, before running closer to the boy. The boy quickly started to run away, and the man stopped once the boy was out of sight.

"You'll never get away with this!" The woman said. "Oh sweet, sweet child. I already have. Your little boy won't need to worry about where you are, he'll have no idea for that matter." The man threatened before the vision faded. Sting almost screamed, she had no idea what that was. She looked at the cat boy and stared in awe at the resemblance of the little boy and him.

"Um, Cat Noir...Do you have a mother?" Sting asked.


	5. All On Her Own

**Hey! Hope you liked my last chapter, it was kind of a long shot… Just like this one. Sorry I took so long to update. If you hadn't noticed, me and "LilyTheNinjaGirl" are kind of taking turns updating. I posted chapter 4 because she posted her chapter 14. Now I post this one because she posted chapter 15….You can see the pattern.**

Cat Noir just stared at Sting, wondering what she just said. All the words were blending together so he had heard, "Uuu, Cat Nor. Do yow haff amoththeer?" He thought he heard her say the word "Mother" And tried to ignore it. The word 'Mother' was a soft spot ever since she disappeared. "What?" He asked, not clearly hearing what she said in the first place. "Do you have a Mom?" Sting asked again. This time, Cat heard her, he just didn't want to answer. Answering might give away too much.

Sting stood up, not hearing an answer from the cat boy. All she heard was labored breathing from both of them. She never thought about how much pain being shocked could bring. She looked down at her hands, hearing a dark voice. Hawk Moth was back. "You must get me their Miraculouses." He said. "Um, I would rather not." Sting replied back. "What!? You have to or I will take away your powers!" Hawk Moth threatened. "Good, I don't want them anymore!" Sting yelled. Hawk Moth was in awe. No one has ever defeated the akuma without Ladybug.

All of the sudden, black magic surrounded the girl, freeing her of the akuma. The girl knew she couldn't let the butterfly get away, so she took the knife she still had and threw it at the butterfly. She really didn't want to, but it was the only way she could stop it from getting away. She had to kill it. She quickly raced over to the two super heroes and took in the sight she was seeing. Ladybug was shaking, bleeding in the head and a pained look was glued onto her face. Cat Noir was no better. His face was covered in his arms and his breathing was jagged and in short gasps. His bandages were coming loose and blood was seeping through.

She quickly grabbed the arms of both of the superheroes, waiting for a pull to get away, but it never came. She looked down at them again, closer. The Ladybug girl was out cold and the cat boy was barely awake.

She thought she might be able to bring one of them down to the abandoned hut she'd heard about, go back up and get the other. She grabbed Ladybug first, knowing she might owe her once they woke up. She carefully got out the side ladder on the building, and slowly carried Ladybug down until her left foot hit the hard concrete. She walked for all of 3 minutes until she found an alley that had a beat up mattress in it. The girl thought it would be better than walking any further.

She set Ladybug down on the mattress and ran off in the opposite direction. She climbed the ladder again and ran towards the cat. Only when she got there he was gone! She looked around frantically, her brain coming up with the worst possible problems. 'Someone took him, no, Hawk Moth took him! No, he fell off the building!' She checked the ground below, expecting to see a kitty pancake. Thankfully, there wasn't one.

She looked around one more time, finding nothing. Until she heard a faint noise. It was almost like a bumping sound. She walked towards the place where the sound came from and to her surprise, there was Cat Noir! He was on his knees, kneeling against the post he was hiding behind. He must have fell and that is what made the bumping noise. She quickly extended her hand towards the boy, watching him flinch away.

"It's okay, your safe with me." She reassured. Cat Noir wasn't sure about this, it might be a trick, but if it was, having her take him to where Ladybug was would be good. He held out his hand, wincing in pain as she took his hand. She helped him walk across the rooftop, down the ladder and into the alley way she had found. When Cat Noir saw Ladybug on the mattress, he insisted that he lay down on the ground, so he wouldn't take up space from Ladybug.

The girl really tried to talk him out of the idea, but Cat Noir ended up winning the argument. She set him down gingerly and walked towards Ladybug. This freaked Cat Noir out, not completely trusting this girl who apparently defeated the akuma by herself. He moaned very loudly to get her attention, so she wouldn't go near his partner. It started out as a fake moan, but slowly turned into a real one.

This did get her attention, but instead of turning away from Ladybug, she walked faster towards her, wanting to hurry with Ladybug so she could get to Cat Noir. This is _not_ what Cat Noir was planning. The girl leaned down to touch Ladybug and Cat Noir bolted up. "Don't…Don't tt-touch her!" He yelled. "It's okay, I'm on your side now." The girl said. "I don't trust you." Cat Noir said plain out. "I know; you have no reason to." The girl started. "But I can help your partner." She said. Cat Noir was not expecting this.

He looked at Ladybug, then at the girl's face. She looked like she was telling the truth. "…..Alright, but I'm watching you!" Cat Noir warned. The girl only nodded in agreement and looked back at Ladybug. She leaned down and took a piece of her shirt off and used it to pad the wound on Ladybug's head. Cat Noir was trying to be cautious, but drowsiness started to take over. He tried to keep his eyes open, but just couldn't. The last thing he remembered seeing was the girl walking towards him. Then, his world went dark.

#############################################################################

Ladybug was the first to wake up, she rubbed her head and looked around her. She was in some kind of alley on a beat down, old mattress. She looked down to see a cat sleeping next to her on the ground. He was covered in some kind of weird cloth, and so was she. She guessed it was supposed to act as a blanket. But what really startled her was the girl sleeping a little farther away from Cat Noir.

It looked like Sting, too much like Sting. Was it Sting? Ladybug quietly tapped on Cat Noir's shoulder as he slowly woke up. "Wha?" Cat Noir asked. "Who... Who is thaa girlll?" Ladybug slurred, pointing to the sleeping girl. "Oh...That's, uh..." Cat Noir started. "Uh, I don't really know who that is." Cat Noir finished. They both looked at each other, then at the girl.

Ladybug started to get up, but Cat Noir stopped her. "Don't, your in a bad condition." He started. "So are you." Ladybug said back. "Yeah, but I'm closer." Cat Noir argued. Ladybug rolled her eyes as Cat Noir started to slowly make his way towards the sleeping shook her lightly, half of him wanted to know who she was and half of him didn't want her to wake up. She slowly stirred awake, blinking and looking around. She must have remembered where she was, because just then her head zipped towards Ladybug's direction. She sighed when she saw that Ladybug was awake and hadn't moved.

She couldn't say the same for Cat Noir. He had move at least 15 feet trying to wake her up, and that upset her. She put on a pouty-face and looked at Cat Noir. "You moved!" She said. "Who are you?" Cat Noir asked. "Right…" She started, looking down at the ground. "I'm Mackenzie." The girl answered. The two super heroes didn't know how to respond. "I'm the one that saved you-" Mackenzie started, pointing to Ladybug, "-And I'm the one that took care of your wounds." She finished.

"Wait—How did you fight off the akuma?" Ladybug asked. "Only my yo-yo can purify the akumas." She pointed out. "I didn't purify it, but I did trap it." Mackenzie said. "It is still there, I checked this morning." She said, making her way towards Ladybug. "How did you fight it off?" Cat Noir repeated, starting to get jumpy seeing Mackenzie get closer to his love.

"I…I just remembered the loving family I had before Hawk Moth came along. That turned my negatives emotion into positive emotions." Mackenzie said, looking up at Ladybug. Ladybug thought about this for a while, she never really thought about the akumatized person freeing themselves… Then Mackenzie got up on her knees and reached for Ladybug's head. Ladybug flinched back in surprise, but Mackenzie kind of expected that. She patted Ladybug's head with a wet cloth she had gotten from a store a couple of streets away from the alley way they were in.

After Mackenzie was done with Ladybug, she started towards Cat Noir. He wanted to move away, but his muscles were too weak to do what he wanted so all he could do was lay down on his back. She slowly and gingerly took Cat Noir's bandages off, to be honest, she was more concerned for him than Ladybug. Her head was bleeding but it was only a bit, sort of. His side was bleeding a lot more than Ladybug's head. As she heard a hiss, she slowed down.

Just then a question came to Ladybugs mind. "Hey, what about our Miraculouses!? Didn't we have to de-transform?" She asked. "Yeah….I went to a store a couple of streets down from here and got some food. I left it out for your kwamis and they told me that they could transform back, but the girl kwami needed chocolate chip cookies and the boy kwami needed Camembert?..." Mackenzie said, almost confused. Ladybug and Cat Noir chuckled. "Yeah, that's them" They both said at the same time. "But I swear I didn't look." She finished. For some reason, they trusted her.

It wasn't hard to overcome the awkward silence that came afterwards, Mackenzie accidentally touched too close to the wound on Cat Noir's back and he screamed in pain. " _SORRY!_ Sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" Mackenzie yelled. Cat Noir hissed, but tried to ignore it. "It's- Its fine." He lied. Ladybug tried to get up on her own, but only managed to freak Mackenzie out.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. Ladybug only looked at her like a confused, young child. "I'm moving." Ladybug said, flat out. Mackenzie looked at the ground, forgetting her place. She was only a common citizen and they where superheros. She watched as Ladybug slowly made her way off the mattress and towards her hurt partner. And Mackenzie was in awe.

Even when she was hurt herself, she still looked out for her partner. Ladybug set Cat Noir's head on her legs, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. There was a long pause of silence, but quickly broken by Cat Noir's moan. Ladybug knew they where both in a bad condition, but they would soon have to battle Hawk Moth, and they would _win_.


	6. He Will Pay

**Thanks for all your nice reviews everybody! You fricken' make my day no lie! Now, on with the story!**

It didn't take long for Cat Noir to fall asleep with his head still on Ladybug's knees, he figured if he fell asleep the pain would go away. But soon she had to put his head back down on the ground, starting to hear a ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Are you okay?!" Mackenzie started, getting a little nervous. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Ladybug answered.

Mackenzie tried to get closer to Ladybug and help her, but Ladybug just shooed her away. "No, I'm fine." She said again. "Alright…" Mackenzie said, uneasily. Mackenzie started towards Cat Noir, but Ladybug made sure she didn't touch him.

"It's fine, Ladybug. I've proved myself!" Mackenzie said. "I-I know. It's just…I just think that….Um, I'm sorry." Ladybug stammered. "It's okay." Mackenzie said. "Uh, why-why do you help us? Like, how do you know what to do?" Ladybug asked, watching Mackenzie lift Cat Noir's head and place it on her lap.

"Well, I help because I-I hurt you both and I can help." Mackenzie started, "And I know what to do because my Mom is a nurse and I used to help out around her office." She finished. Ladybug thought about this and decided that this Mackenzie girl was actually a lucky draw.

It was very lucky that it just so happens that Mackenzie's mom was a nurse. It was like Mackenzie knew exactly how to deal with everything in the certain way it should be done. Ladybug couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. "What are you doing?!" She asked.

"I'm performing what I learned about Stab Wounds." She answered. "I have to put a cloth under his head and make sure he is still breathing steadily." Mackenzie started. "Then I have to apply pressure on the wound to make sure it doesn't bleed too heavily." She finished. Ladybug was impressed. This girl was only like 14 but she knew more about medical care than Ladybug could ever dream about knowing.

The more Ladybug thought about it, the more Mackenzie started looking like a nurse. She had chestnut-brown hair with a blonde highlighted streak running through it. She had a round face with freckles dotting her creamy white skin. It looked like spots of paint splattered on a whit canvas.

She had piercing blue eyes. They almost looked like pretty blue marbles poking out of the snow. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her clothes were dirty and torn, but not too bad. She almost looked professional when she was focusing hard. Ladybug almost forgot who Mackenzie was working on.

"Hey, can you help me lift him?" Mackenzie asked. Mackenzie's voice broke Ladybug out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Oh, um. Sure..." Ladybug said a little uneasily, not sure if she really wanted to touch her partner while he was still asleep. She shuffled over to her partner, asking Mackenzie what to do. "So, you want to make sure you-" Mackenzie started. (I'm not a science person...so just go with it. This is kind of like your speeding up time to like 10 minutes later.)

#############################################################################

It didn't take the two girls long to finish wrapping Cat Noir's chest, but it did take a while for Ladybug to finally let Mackenzie help her out. "Come on, I helped your partner, I can help you." Mackenzie pointed out. "I know, it's just-he needed it, I don't really need it." Ladybug said. "Yeah, you do. In case you didn't know, your head was bleeding." Mackenzie said.

"Oh, well...His side is bleeding a lot more than my head..." Ladybug said, hoping she could out wit Mackenzie. "Nope, not working." Mackenzie said, "Not buying it. I help every patient no matter how big or small the injury is." She finished. Ladybug had hoped her trick would work, but instead, when it didn't she was only impressed.

Mackenzie wouldn't let any excuse pass her by, even if Ladybug's excuse wasn't the best one. Mackenzie took some of the cloth she got at the store and used it to patch Ladybug's wound. Ladybug winced and scooted back a couple times, but really tried not to. It only took about 3 minutes to clean Ladybug's wounds, though.

"Hey, why are we still here?" Ladybug asked, "It's not like we're hiding from anybody." She pointed out. "We aren't, but I can't know who you guys are, no one should for that matter and I've already checked. There is no place that would keep superheros for more than 12 hours. Even if there was, I don't think you two should move very much for a while anyway..." Mackenzie answered. Ladybug could do nothing but nod in agreement."But we can't stay here forever!" Ladybug argued. "I know, but just like you said, Cat Noir—" She started, pointing to the sleeping kitty. "-Is doing a lot worse than you and we aren't in any hurry." Mackenzie pointed out. Ladybug did agree, but couldn't help wondering how they were both doing health wise…

"So, how are we doing?" Ladybug asked, a little nervous. "Well, your head will take at the most 3 weeks to heal and you might get headaches now and then…" Mackenzie said. Ladybug thought as much. "And Cat Noir?" She asked. "Um, well his side will hurt for at least 5 weeks, give or take a few. And it should start healing in a couple of days." Mackenzie answered.

"Well that's just great" A sarcastic voice moaned. The two girls were surprised when they turned around to see Cat Noir awake and listening to their conversation. He immediately started to try to sit up, but was stopped short by two freaked out girls. "No! Don't do that! You need to lay down." Mackenzie warned. "Oh, come on! I'm feline a lot better than before!" Cat Noir said, smiling at the reaction his cat pun had earned. "Forget it." Mackenzie said flat out. "But Ladybug can move around, why can't I?" Cat Noir pouted, like a kid that thought the sibling was getting a better deal.

"Well first off, Ladybug shouldn't be moving around too much in the first place—" Mackenzie started, staring at Ladybug like a teacher stares at a miss behaving student. "-And second off, her injury is on the head and isn't too big, yours is on your side and it's pretty big. Your injury interacts with the muscles and nerves you need to walk. Ladybug's doesn't. But she still shouldn't be moving around too much anyway." Mackenzie finished.

"Alright, fine." Cat Noir grouched. "Good, now you two stay here, I'm going back to the store to get some more supplies. Make sure he doesn't get up.-" Mackenzie said, looking at Ladybug. "- _Don't move._ " Mackenzie said again, looking at Cat Noir as she left. Cat Noir just looked at Ladybug and smiled. First he moved his feet, then his hands, then started to work his way up. "What are you doing! You heard Mackenzie! You can't get up." Ladybug said. Cat Noir only grunted. "Yeah, but she also said that you had to make sure I don't get up, so..." Cat Noir started. Ladybug only stared at him, surprised at how in the world he would think that he could put this on her.

"Fine then." Ladybug said, making her way towards her partner. She pushed him back down onto the ground, not hard of course. She was actually surprised at what little effort she had to make to put him back on the ground. She barely used any muscle. "I let you win that one." Cat Noir teased, thinking this was a game. "Oh yeah?" Ladybug asked, smiling. "Yeah.." Cat Noir answered, starting to get back up again. This time Ladybug tried to force him back down, but this was a little harder than last time. He fought back, but not for too long. Soon he was back on the ground.

"Don't do this, you'll use up the energy you have." Ladybug warned. Cat Noir's shoulders went down and he nodded. And that was that until Mackenzie got back. She set the stuff she had bought on the ground and took the cloth off Ladybug's head. It looked fine, and it would completely heal in a couple of days. She slowly took Cat Noir's bandages off and frowned. "You moved." She said out flatly. "How do you know?" Cat Noir asked, truly curious.

"My mother's a nurse." Mackenzie answered, taking out more sterile gauze she had bought. "Oh." Cat Noir said to himself. "I used to help her out around her office and I picked up a few tips and tricks." She finished. "Wow, that's lucky." Cat Noir said, directing his gaze towards Ladybug and Ladybug just smiled.

"Ow." Cat Noir breathed. "Sorry." Mackenzie hissed. Ladybug just sat quietly and watched as Cat Noir tried to scoot away and Mackenzie just followed him. For some reason it was funny. It was like watching a kid try to get out of doing homework. Ladybug found herself trying to keep in another laugh, once again because of Cat Noir. He was trying to get away from Mackenzie, but kept failing. He moaned again and stopped moving. 'He must have used all his energy trying to move.' Ladybug thought.

"So when can I move again?" Cat Noir asked. "Not for a couple of days." Mackenzie answered almost immediately. Cat Noir sighed and waited until Mackenzie was done wrapping his chest again. "Ya know, I kind of miss fighting." Cat Noir said. "Why?" Ladybug asked in confusion. "The rush of being constantly in danger..." Cat Noir said. Ladybug was in awe. Who would _want_ to be in danger?

"But what I really want is to fight Hawk Moth-" Cat Noir started. Then he finished with, "-He will pay for what he did to my brother."


	7. His Stitches

**Thank you all for your nice reviews! I love you all so much! This chapter is a very medical chapter, and I know next to nothing about that kind of stuff, so please forgive me in the future!**

"What did you say?" Mackenzie asked. Cat Noir's gaze shot towards her and he realized he had said that sentence out loud. "Uh, nothing. Just—talking to myself." He replied. Mackenzie wasn't so sure about this, but decided to ignore it for now.

"So...I'm just gonna—" Cat Noir started as he slowly lifted himself up. "No." Mackenzie said, pushing him back down using surprisingly little effort. This actually scared Mackenzie. She didn't even have to put her whole hand on his chest to lay him down.

A groaned filled the air as Cat Noir was slowly pushed down onto his back again. Mackenzie waited for a little while until the groans started to end, then she slowly lifted herself over Cat Noir and looked at his face. He was asleep again. Mackenzie gestured for Ladybug to come over to her, she hesitated, but Ladybug decided she should go over if it had something to do with her partner.

Mackenzie brought her finger up to her mouth and gestured a 'shh' to Ladybug. Ladybug nodded to show she knew what Mackenzie meant. "Look at the way he's laying. He's avoiding his back. That must mean something's wrong." Mackenzie whisper-shouted. "Even if there _is_ something wrong, how would we know?" Ladybug asked.

"We wait for him to wake up and I'll give him a 'checkup'" Mackenzie said, using her fingers as quotation marks. Ladybug really tried _not_ to protest against this, but her protective instincts kicked in. "No, you might be the daughter of a nurse but he is _my_ partner." Ladybug said, standing her ground.

Mackenzie just breathed in and looked down at the ground. She knew Ladybug would be protective, but she thought Ladybug would be protective about herself, not Cat Noir. But she understood. "Don't worry. I'm only going to make sure the wound isn't infected then I'll just re-wrap it." Mackenzie said, really trying not to show that she. Was. Lying…

To her surprise, Ladybug bought it, after a while Mackenzie helped Ladybug up to the mattress and let her get comfortable. She waited until Ladybug was asleep then waited a couple more minutes afterwards just in case.

When Mackenzie was 100% sure Ladybug was asleep, she crept over to the sleeping Cat Noir and got down on her knees. Mackenzie knew Cat Noir might wake up if she tried to turn him on his stomach, so she had planned ahead.

She had bought some supplies she could use to make a homemade knock-out liquid that she could pour onto a cloth and let Cat Noir breath it in so he wouldn't wake up so easily. She really didn't want to, but she had watched enough patients scream in pain to know that she didn't want Cat Noir to wake up while she was still working on him.

Earlier in the day, she had noticed that Cat Noir's wound was getting worse. His gash was a lot worse than Mackenzie was letting on…She really hated lying, her mother _had_ raised her well, but she had to lie so that they wouldn't freak out. Because she knew if she told them the cold, hard truth, they _would_ freak out.

Mackenzie got to work. She grabbed her acetone and gallon of bleach...then started to mix them. It didn't take long to create the liquid. She knew it was ready by the clear, water like look to it. She took out some more cloth she had bought and poured a little of the clear liquid onto the cloth. Next, she held the soaked cloth up to Cat Noir's nose and waited.

She counted for seven seconds then took the cloth away. She knew having too much of this stuff could be bad for you, so she only counted to seven so he wouldn't breath in too much of it. Once she was sure Cat Noir and Ladybug wouldn't wake up, she started to turn Cat Noir onto his stomach off his back. She only froze a couple of times when he let out a tired groan.

When Mackenzie told Ladybug she would only be checking the wound for infection, she wasn't totally lying. Mackenzie slowly lifted the sleeping cat up about a foot and started to unwrap the bandages from his chest. She was afraid of what she might see, but when she unwrapped the last strip of gauze...she was relieved.

It was starting to heal over, but not by much. And it was still bleeding pretty heavily, but it probably could've been worse. Mackenzie was worried if the wound didn't heal a little more by the next day, she might have to keep Cat Noir from moving all together for at least a couple of weeks...and she knew that would be torture for the both of them.

She forced herself to ignore that thought for a little while and only focus on what was happening in the moment. Mackenzie took the disinfectant she had bought and used another cloth to gently and gingerly pat the gash in the kitty's back. She had also bought a stitching needle and thread, telling the curious clerk that she was a nurse in training. That seemed to get the woman off her back, and it was technically true, too.

Mackenzie hadn't really stuck around for the stitching lessons. Needles made her nervous. But she knew that Cat Noir's health was much more important than any fear she might have, so she set the thread and told herself it was no big deal. 'Just stick it in his skin, coil around then do it again.' Mackenzie thought to herself. The needle got closer and Mackenzie got more nervous.

She was only improvising at this point and wasn't sure if she should even be doing this in the first place. But before she knew it, she was already at the third stitch. After a couple minutes of freaking out, she started to calm down. Focusing hard, she tried to work quickly but as her mom always told her, "You need to be patient with your patients"

'Mom' 'Mom' Why did that word have such an impact. Maybe it's because she was always the one there for you, she always kissed your boo-boos and snuggled with you on the couch. Then Mackenzie looked down at the cat she was working on. That vision she had seen a couple of days ago. The boy and the woman. They looked similar to each other.

Could that woman have been the boys mom? Could that boy have been the super hero she was now caring for? All these thoughts and more were now racing through Mackenzie's mind. She recalled the first time she had asked the cat if he had a mother. A pained look came onto his face, like the word 'mother' had hurt him somehow. Maybe this cat themed superhero was connected to the vision she had. Could that little boy be the cat sleeping in front of her? She forced herself to stop thinking about that stuff until she was done stitching his wound.

It took a while for her to stitch the wound entirely because it kept bleeding and she had to put her supplies down to get more cloth. Mackenzie looked down at the cat's face and smiled at how relaxed it was. Then a thought crept into her head.

'Maybe I could just take longer on purpose and see if he de-transforms, then I could see if he is the boy.' Mackenzie thought. She decided she would wait at least two minutes before re-wrapping his chest. The stitching would hold until she did re-wrap it, but it wouldn't hold for a full day, unless he didn't move.

Mackenzie waited by Cat Noir's side, half of her wanting to know the identity of the boy she was taking care of and the other half of her really didn't. The homemade knock out liquid she had made to keep Cat Noir asleep would not last for long, she knew that. So she just wrapped the gauze around his chest and walked towards Ladybug.

Mackenzie thought about waking Ladybug up, then decided against it. There wasn't much to do since both superheros were asleep. She could tell Ladybug would wake up first, due to what she had to do to keep Cat Noir asleep.

It wasn't an ideal time, but eventually Ladybug woke up and started to freak out when Mackenzie told her what she did. "You told me you would just check for infection then re-wrap it!" Ladybug yelled, clearly upset. "I know what I said and I'm sorry! It was getting worse and I couldn't just do nothing!" Mackenzie yelled back.

Ladybug didn't say anything in return, trying to give Mackenzie the silent treatment. She scooted over to her sleeping partner and lifted his head onto her legs and stroked his hair. He reminded her of Adrien _so much_ , but she knew that was impossible. Ladybug stroked Cat Noir's hair for what seemed like forever, never wanting to leave his side until she saw those ivy green eyes.

Mackenzie almost felt bad, but she didn't let herself feel those emotions. One, because she knew Hawk Moth loved negative emotions and two, she was only helping Cat Noir. Not trying to hurt him even more, surly Ladybug knew that.

"Uh, it should only be a couple of minutes until he wakes up again." Mackenzie said, almost awkwardly. Ladybug still didn't answer, but she did nod in acknowledgment, still looking down at her partner. Ladybug really wished that Mackenzie had told her the truth in the first place, but understood why she didn't.

"So, is he even going be able to move?" Ladybug asked. "Whoa, she talks!" Mackenzie joked. Ladybug rolled her eyes at this. "Well, he shouldn't-" Mackenzie started. "-The stitches aren't state of the art and I'm not sure if he will _want_ to move by choice anyway." Mackenzie answered. Ladybug nodded in agreement.

Just then Mackenzie started to giggle. "What?" Ladybug asked. "The stuff I used to keep him asleep acted as a laughing gas, or drug if you will. He will be _totally out of it_ when he wakes up." Mackenzie said, starting to giggle again. This made Ladybug smile and giggle on the inside. The thought of Cat Noir being goofy was normal, but being goofy _unintentionally_ was a different story.

"I just can't stand seeing my partner when he's in pain." Ladybug said, fighting off the giggles. "And I'm sure he can't stand it when you're in pain." Mackenzie reassured. Ladybug smiled for a couple seconds, then looked back down at the blonde boy in her lap. Ladybug looked like she was thinking hard about something, and Mackenzie was all too curious.

"You look like you're thinking hard." Mackenzie said. "Oh, yeah. I was just...thinking-" Ladybug started, then snickered at herself. "-How do you think Cat Noir will wine this time?" Ladybug asked, never taking her gaze away from the cat. Mackenzie giggled at Ladybug's question. "I don't know, you're his partner." Mackenzie started. "But if I could guess, I would say he'll wine about how much it will hurt, and about how he can't move and you can." Mackenzie said, smiling.

Ladybug didn't really want to keep talking from that point on, so there was an awkward silence. Ladybug didn't really know what else to do, so she just kept staring down at her partner and kept stroking his hair. After about 7 minutes of complete silence, there came a noise near Ladybug.

The two girls looked around themselves, trying to find the source of the strange noise. That's when Ladybug started to laugh hysterically. "What? What is it?" Mackenzie asked. Ladybug was laughing hard, trying to keep quite. Like a student who can't stop laughing in the library. She only looked at Mackenzie and pointed down at Cat Noir. When Ladybug pointed to Cat Noir, Mackenzie understood and started to laugh her head off, too.

Cat Noir was _purring_! He was purring like a real cat, all because Ladybug was stroking his hair. It was a low rumbling sound that bubbled in his chest up to his throat, and it cracked the two girls up! "This-this is good." Mackenzie said, still giggling a bit. "What? Why?" Ladybug asked in between a couple of short gasps. "The most common theory about cats is that they can only purr when they are in _light sleep_ , but once they reach deep sleep, the purring stops." Mackenzie pointed out.

"So Cat Noir is awake?" Ladybug asked, a glimpse of hope sparkled in her eyes. "Well, sort of. He is in a light sleep. He's not asleep asleep but he's not awake either, if that makes sense." Mackenzie answered. "Yeah, that makes purr-fect sense." Ladybug said, smiling at herself. This only made Mackenzie laugh out loud again.

After the waves of laughter stopped, it was only a couple of minutes until they heard another noise. It was Cat Noir again! But this time it wasn't a sound he made, it was a voice! "M'lady, I've never been purr-ouder."

 **Thank you all for reading! It means the world to me! I had to search up a ton of nursing stuff for this chapter, but it was all worth it! I just _had_ to make Ladybug say a cat pun, then Cat Noir hearing it and being proud of her! My own little touch! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. I will be posting chapter 8 soon! **


	8. Threatened

**Thank you guys for reading! Last chapter was a shot in the dark, but it was really fun to write. Hope you like this chapter as much as I do.**

"M'Lady, I've never been purr-ouder." Cat Noir whisper-shouted. Ladybug jerked back a little, not really expecting Cat Noir to respond to her cat pun. Ladybug looked down to see Cat Noir looking around trying to remember where he was.

"Ugh, why does everything hurrrrt!?" Cat Noir whined. Mackenzie looked at Ladybug with a look of 'I told you'. They shared the same look for a while until Cat Noir hissed trying to get up. "Uh, no way." Ladybug said, holding Cat Noir's head so he couldn't get up. "Whyyyyyyyyy!?" Cat Noir whined again. Ladybug had to keep from laughing, and she saw Mackenzie trying to stifle a laugh also.

"You have stitches now, you can't move for a couple of days." Mackenzie explained. Cat Noir said nothing, instead he gave her an annoyed look. "But Ladybug can?" Cat Noir asked. "Uh, yeah." Mackenzie answered, feeling a little bad for him. "Sorry, but the stitches aren't state of the art and if you move you could hurt yourself." Mackenzie said.

Cat Noir just closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and set his head back on Ladybug's legs, forgetting she was still there. If he wasn't in _so much pain,_ he probably would have started to hit on Ladybug, but he just couldn't. The whole world was out to get him and it was his fault! That's what he was feeling at this point.

Mackenzie really wanted to bring up the 'mother thing', but seeing how much pain Cat Noir was in, she decided to do it later. Ladybug started to play with the blonde hair in her lap, and surprisingly didn't hear a purring noise. The only noise that filled the air was labored breathing.

"He-he should be fine in a couple days." Mackenzie reassured. This made Ladybug feel a little better, but not Cat Noir. He couldn't think straight, and every time he spoke it came out slurred one way or another. Man, why did the world hate him so much? First he's beaten in front of his love, then stabbed, then operated on with out his own knowledge!

His eyes were so tired, it was like weights had been set on them. He was trying so hard to keep them open, to listen to the conversation Ladybug and Mackenzie were having, but his eyes had other plans. Words were already starting to collide together and nothing made sense. Sleep. That made sense.

He wanted to get up, move around, do something to keep him from falling into another deep sleep. So he started to move slowly. He was making progress up until he heard a voice. "You hearmazie. Ycannntgdla." He had no idea what it was saying, or who was saying it. He didn't realize he was being noticed until a hand came down, set him back on Ladybug's lap and set itself on his forehead.

The hand moved in a circle, it was kind of relaxing. Drowsiness started to take over, and the last thing he remembered hearing was Mackenzie telling Ladybug she was using an old trick her mom taught her. Then a cool breeze took place in his body, relaxing every tension he had, until his eyes finally closed.

############################################################################

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked, watching Mackenzie place her hand on Cat Noir's forehead and move it in a small, constant circle. "I'm doing a cool nursing trick my mom taught me." Mackenzie answered. "I'm playing with his nervous system by rubbing his forehead in a certain place. Letting his body cool down, so he can rest easier." Mackenzie finished.

Ladybug didn't really believe Mackenzie until she looked down to see Cat Noir's eyes slowly start to close. Then silence. "But he just woke up. Why do you want him to go back to sleep?" Ladybug asked. "He wasn't truly asleep before, like…the relaxing version of sleep. Now he can actually rest, for real." Mackenzie said. Ladybug didn't understand this, but decided to ignore it. She wanted to get out of this stupid alleyway. She wanted to go out and be fine, she wanted her partner to be fine. She was a balloon tied to an anchor.

Mackenzie saw Ladybug's face, watching how sad and lonely she looked. Then she noticed something that made her heart skip a beat and her blood run ice cold. "Ladybug, run." Mackenzie whispered, keeping her eyes on the corner. "What?" Ladybug asked. "Run." Mackenzie whispered again. Ladybug didn't understand, she thought Mackenzie was trying to play a trick on her. "Why? No, I'm staying here with him." Ladybug said, louder than needed.

"Ladybug, I'm begging you. Run. I'll take Cat Noir and meet you at that river by the park a couple miles from here." Mackenzie said, a little too quite, Ladybug almost couldn't hear her. Mackenzie slowly raised her hand close to her body, looking like she was trying to hide it. Ladybug slowly looked back to where Mackenzie was pointing and saw something that made her obey Mackenzie's orders.

Ladybug pretended to not see anything and slowly took Cat Noir's head off her legs, set him down on the ground gently and stood up. She pretended to not notice the figure leaning deeper into the shadows as she walked out of the alley. Ladybug had seen the figure hiding in the shadows and Ladybug had heard Mackenzie tell her to go to the river. They would meet there.

Mackenzie started to lift Cat Noir and placed him into the corner so he wouldn't interfere in case a fight started. "I know you're there. Come out and show your face." Mackenzie yelled. "Now, now. I don't want a fight." The voice said, as a figure stepped away from the corner. It was a man, tall and skinny. He had a mask on and in a skin-tight outfit. The only thing showing on his face was his mouth.

Mackenzie felt like she's seen this person before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "All I want is a ring." The stranger said. Mackenzie was confused. A ring? Why would this random stranger want a ring? "I don't have a ring." Mackenzie said, obviously confused. "Oh, yes you do." The stranger corrected.

Mackenzie just stood with confusion taking over, she had no idea what this man meant. 'A ring' didn't he know she didn't have a ring?! Who was he anyway? "Who are you?" Mackenzie asked. "I'm—an old friend." The man said. Mackenzie didn't believe one word he said. All she did was stand her ground and keep her eyes on the man. Her heart started to beat faster as she watched the man walk towards her.

"All you need to do is step towards that bucket." The man said, pointing to a small, metal bucket in another corner. "Why?" Mackenzie said, not moving. The man said nothing, he just stood there, staring. Weird. "I don't know who you are, but I don't have anything to give you." Mackenzie said. This must have angered the man, because then he started to walk faster towards Mackenzie. She let him get at least 5 feet closer, then started to brace for a fight.

"Hey, I don't want a fight." The man said again, raising his hands in a surrender motion. Mackenzie lowered her hands, but only slightly. The man walked around her, one foot going over the other. Mackenzie just watched him, cautiously. She didn't do anything for about 30 seconds until she realized what the man was doing. He was headed straight for Cat Noir!

A ring, Cat Noir. How did those two connect? Of course! His Miraculous. How could she have forgotten! With that, Mackenzie asked "What do you need his Miraculous for?" "For—A very important…training session." The man said, waving his hand in the air. With this, Mackenzie walked towards the sleeping Cat Noir and leaned down. She grabbed a ring off the ring finger on the right hand and stood up. She tossed the ring in the air to the man then said, "There, now you have your ring. Now leave me alone!" she yelled. The man just smiled and left.

Mackenzie waited a couple of minutes just to make sure he was really gone, then lifted Cat Noir onto her back and took off.

#############################################################################

She met Ladybug exactly where she had told her to be. Mackenzie set Cat Noir down next to a tree in the shade and look towards Ladybug. "So, who was it?" Ladybug asked. "Hawk Moth." Mackenzie said. "What!?" Ladybug yelled. Mackenzie had figured out the man was Hawk Moth when he asked for a ring. "He wanted a ring." Mackenzie said, "So I gave it to him." She finished. "What! Why! How could you!" Ladybug yelled again, in Mackenzie's face.

Mackenzie just frowned and stared at Ladybug. "If I had really given Hawk Moth Cat Noir's ring, wouldn't he have de-transformed into his civilian form?" Mackenzie asked, gesturing to the cat. That was when Ladybug stopped and looked at her partner. He was still in costume. "What did you do?" Ladybug asked. "I gave him _my_ ring. It looked close enough to Cat Noir's ring that Hawk Moth bought it. I guess he was in such a hurry he didn't notice that Cat Noir didn't change back." Mackenzie explained.

Ladybug found that she was feeling gratitude for Mackenzie. She gave away her own property to save her partner. That was a true hero in Ladybug's eyes. Never the less, Ladybug walked over to her sleeping partner and bent down. She giggled slightly. After all this, he was still asleep.

She looked at his face, there was a pained expression glued onto it. Mackenzie _had_ to move him around to get to the river, so now the bandages had a light pinkish-red tint to them. The two girls would worry about later, now they had to worry about someone else.

Hawk Moth. Why would he be after Cat Noir instead of her? Did this mean her partner and friend was in danger?

 **BAM! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter! Is Cat Noir going to be in danger? Tell me how you want the story to go...Give me a review and I might just use it! :D**


	9. It Couldn't Be, Could It?

**This chapter is a weird one…Lets just say there will be some de-transforming, close calls and some fights. I see someone awesome who I want to give a shout-out to. "I Dream Of Snowflakes" They said "Lets have chat noir put in danger" If you know me, you know I would be more than happy to make that happen!** **"I Dream Of Snowflakes" I'll start on it right away! This chapter leads into it!** **Hope you like it.**

"You know what this means, right?" Ladybug asked. "Yeah, we gotta keep our eyes peeled." Mackenzie answered. Ladybug nodded, frowning. The two girls looked down at the ground in silence, not really knowing what else to say. Mackenzie started to think hard, eyes widening as she realized what she had to do. "Uh, we have a problem." Mackenzie said. "What?" Ladybug asked, her heart starting to pound in her throat.

"We have to keep Cat Noir safe, and with his stitches, that's going to be hard. And I have to clean the stitches to make sure the wound doesn't get infected. I can't do that with his suit on." Mackenzie explained. Ladybug thought about this, not really expecting to let herself or Mackenzie know the identity of Cat Noir. Somehow they had to get around that.

"Wait, if you need his suit off to clean the wound, how did you not need it off when you were stitching it?" Ladybug asked. "There was a hole in his suit when I was stitching it, now there's not." Mackenzie answered. "But I thought ahead…" Mackenzie said. "I said come to the river because there is water-" Mackenzie said, pointing to the river. "—And I just moved here, so I wouldn't really know who he is anyway. And I can turn him onto his stomach so his face isn't visible." Mackenzie said.

"Or you could just wake him up." Ladybug said. Mackenzie blushed, she forgot she wasn't in a hospital any more. "Yeah, that would probably be more realistic." Mackenzie agreed. The two girls slowly walked towards the sleeping Cat Noir, leaning down to his level before shaking him slightly.

Cat Noir moaned before opening his eyes gently. "Whaa?" Cat Noir breathed before lifting his head lightly, looking around. "What happened? Where are we?" He asked. Mackenzie quickly took the job of telling him they were by the river, but for some reason she didn't tell him _why_ they needed to move. Ladybug didn't protest, though.

"I have to clean your stitches. Which means you have to de-transform…" Mackenzie explained. Cat Noir just looked up at the figure that resembled Mackenzie with a confused look. "Yeah, no." Cat Noir said flat out. This time Ladybug tried talking to him. "Please Cat Noir. It's for your own good." She said. "We promise not to look." Mackenzie added. "Yeah, Mackenzie just moved here, so she wouldn't recognize you anyway." Ladybug said, being very persuasive.

"Only if you're okay with it." Cat Noir said, directing his gaze towards Ladybug. Ladybug nodded. "Okay." Mackenzie whispered to herself. She grabbed some more cloth from that old sack she had been carrying with her this whole time and walked towards the river. She dipped the cloth in the cold water and walked back to the cat leaning against the tree.

"Okay, you de-transform while we turn around. You have to get on your stomach so we can't see your face." Mackenzie explained. "Okay." Cat Noir said. He watched as the two girls turned their backs behind some trees then he felt energy leaving his body. "I left some food out next to the bag for your kwami" Mackenzie said, aware that there was now a kwami listening. "Did you hear that, Plagg?" Adrien asked. "Yeah…" Plagg answered, before leaving his chosen to go eat, not even aware of Ladybug and Mackenzie only a couple feet away.

Adrien flipped himself over to his stomach, trying to restrain a scream climbing up into his throat. Finally, he managed to make sure that from any angle they went to, they wouldn't see his face. "Okay." Adrien moaned, letting the two girls he was ready. Mackenzie closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and turned around. 'This is it.' She thought, 'No going back.' Thankfully, since Mackenzie was new, she didn't recognize the white jacket and black T-shirt with the colored stripes that the boy was wearing.

She didn't recognize the orange tennis shoes and the blue genes. She didn't even recognize the blonde, short, clean cut hair that could only belong to Paris's one and only Adrien Agreste. "Okay." Mackenzie breathed to herself again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mackenzie got down onto her knees and slowly lifted the cloth and set her hands on the boy's back. She slowly unwrapped his bandages and lifted his shirt.

"Okay, tell me if I have to stop." Mackenzie said. "K" Adrien said, from under his arms. Mackenzie then laid the cold, wet cloth on the stitches, expecting to hear a moan or hiss in pain. But instead, she heard a sigh of relief come from under Adrien's arms.

She had to restrain a laugh. Mackenzie rubbed and patted the stitches with the cloth, making sure she didn't rub it too hardly. After about three minutes, Mackenzie took the now pinkish colored cloth away. Adrien had to keep himself from whining. The cold water felt sooooo good, now that air could reach it again, it stung.

Mackenzie slowly lifted the boy up a little and started to re-wrap his bandages. That's when Adrien lost his balance. He felt it coming, and threw himself to the right, since he was falling left. He keep his face hidden, but not without hitting his head on the tree he was leaning on.

"Ahh." Adrien breathed, as he lifted an arm to rub his sore head. "You okay?" Mackenzie asked. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Adrien answered, still rubbing his head. Mackenzie finished wrapping the boy's chest and gave him his shirt. Then she walked off, so she wouldn't see his identity.

Plagg came back and helped Adrien put his shirt back on, then helped him transform into Cat Noir. After the girls came back out from behind the trees, he looked around at their background and frowned. "So, why are we here?" Cat Noir asked. The two girls gave each other worried glances, knowing they would have to tell him eventually.

"Uh, someone came into the alley and we had to leave." Mackenzie answered, not telling the whole truth, but also not lying at the same time. Cat Noir just looked at her like she left a lot out, and she did. What was she suppose to tell him. _"Well, we had to move because Hawk Moth found us and he wanted your Miraculous so I pretended to give it to him when actually it was my own ring. And when he left I had to drag you here so we wouldn't be found."_ Yeah right.

The short answer Mackenzie gave him must have passed by him for now, but later he would want a complete answer.

#############################################################################

She woke up to the sound of rustling, like someone trying to pick up something heavy. She looked around herself, Mackenzie sleeping over by that weird bush that smelled like blueberries and Cat Noir over by that tall oak tree. Nothing really out of the ordinary. So she went back to the warm patch of grass and fell asleep, for some reason not really trusting her own eyes.

Cat Noir slowly peaked from around the tree, hoping his trick had worked. He had set a couple of giant rocks and sticks in his place to make it seem like he was still sleeping. It was dark, so the two girls probably wouldn't notice anything strange until he was already long leaned over slightly, feeling a wave of pain that shot through his back. No. He could do this, he had to. Cat Noir had heard Mackenzie's voice when he first tried to move, she almost yelled. He knew she wouldn't have moved him unless who ever found them last night was a serious threat.

That could only mean a number of people, and the person at the top of the list was Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth. Why did that name bring so much fear? He was just another Paris citizen. Just like him and Ladybug, he was just a human being. If things had gone differently, anyone could have had those powers.

Maybe the name Hawk Moth brought fear because he created villains. So what? He could destroy anything, no matter what it was made of or how strongly it stood. Yeah, they were both of equal power. And they were both regular people. Hawk Moth could be anyone! He could be Marinette or Chloe or Nino or even his father!... Okay that last one was just crazy.

No more stalling. Cat Noir lifted himself up, trying not to scream. And walked slowly towards town. Doing his best not to collapse, he limped away. What he didn't know was that Ladybug and Mackenzie guessed Cat Noir would try to move while they were asleep, so they were only pretending.

His trick with the rocks and sticks hadn't worked at all. They waited until his staggered steps fainted a bit, then they started follow him.

They had to keep themselves from shouting at him or running in front of him, because once they figured out where he was going, all they wanted to do was yell at him a make him turn back. This was stupid. He wasn't that stupid, right? He wouldn't be dumb enough to actually try and fight Hawk Moth while he was injured like this, was he? No. He wasn't.

What did he expect to do? He had a serious injury, and Hawk Moth was very powerful. Ladybug's heart started to pound in her throat when she watched Cat Noir limp into the Agreste Mansion. What in the world was his little cat brain thinking?!

Cat Noir knew where to find some answers or at least a lead to his search. He remembered the secret vault his father had opened when Lila had claimed to be a decedent of Volpinia. There had to be answers in there somewhere.

He opened it up, finally guessing the password. He tried not to think too much about how the code was his mother's birthday digits. When he started looking around, he found a picture of his mother, a peacock pin and a butterfly pin. Could that butterfly pin be Hawk Moth's Miraculous!? Why would his father have that, and the peacock one too... Something was going on here.

Cat Noir started to worry about if his own father was Hawk Moth or not...when he suddenly felt a sting of pain in his right arm. Something or someone had stuck him with something. A numbness quickly took over around his whole body, and before he knew it, he had collapsed. All he could see or hear at this point was three figures.

One was tall and dark, another was smaller and was red and black. The third one wasn't fighting at all, it was heading towards him! He heard something along the lines of "Whatyoauthoing. Youcouldvvv killed youseld. Areyoika? Whatdhe sting you with?" Nothing made sense anymore, the feeling of nothing connecting was an all too familiar feeling he never wanted to experience again, but here he was.

The last thing he remembered seeing was the red and black figure falling, and the dark one heading towards him and the third figure. It wasn't a real fight, the figure that was talking to him was hit and fell to the ground. He saw hands heading towards him, then darkness...

 **BAM! I'm so evil! "I Dream Of Snowflakes" sorry I didn't actually make Cat Noir hurt, but there will _DEFIANTLY_ be some of that in chapter 10! See you there! **


	10. He Found Out

**Hey, back with chapter 10! This one is for "I Dream Of Snowflakes" (I'm so evil!) This one is, I think, one of the darkest chapters I've ever done, so if you don't like dark...Leave now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ;)**

Ladybug woke up with a pounding head, ringing in her ears and sore legs. She also woke up in a cold, dark room. She was alone. No Mackenzie and no Cat Noir. She started freaking out. She was alone in a dark room with no sign of life except her. She immediately shot up, then fell back down again. Once she regained her strength, preparing herself for the numbness that passed when she stood. Slowly, she made her way to a door. It was the only door in the entire room, so she assumed it was the one that lead in and out.

She banged on it a couple of times, with nothing happening. She walked over to the wall she woke up next to and thought about this. She looked down at herself. She was still in costume, so whoever had her in captivity hadn't taken her Miraculous yet. But they did take her yo-yo. She didn't have a weapon, she didn't have a defense system, and she didn't have her Lucky Charm.

She thought about how she could do this. Getting out obviously wasn't an easy option, but it was the only option. She was just about to consider running into the door, when the lock holding it in place clicked. Someone was coming. The first thing she saw was a shadow, then the sound of like…metal hitting metal. That's when her heart stopped. She saw a figure holding chains covered in something, whatever the chains were covered with, it was caked on!

Then a smell hit her. It was bad. She had smelled this before, though. It was blood. The figure started walking closer to Ladybug. She started to freak out when a voice filled the air and spoke her. "Come on. I'm taking you to see that girl, don't do anything stupid." It said. It was a man's voice, rough and deep. Ladybug stopped, just for a second. Then hands grabbed her arms and pulled her. Ladybug didn't know what to do. He said he was bringing her to 'the girl', did he mean Mackenzie!?

She fought back, but only until he pulled her close to his face and whispered. "Hey, fight me again and you will meet the same fate your partner did." It said. It sounded like whoever the voice belonged to was serious. Ladybug didn't know how to react, did he mean Cat Noir!? What did they do to Cat Noir!? Or did he mean Mackenzie!? What did they do to Mackenzie?! She wanted to know where he two partners were, so she just followed instruction and let the man lead her.

It was hard to keep track of where they were headed or how to get back to where they came from, having all the halls look the same. And it took forever to get where they were going. Surly the building wasn't that big. Ladybug just assumed this man was taking her around in circles to confuse her. It was working.

Finally, they reached another door. The man looked down at Ladybug then spoke, "Don't make any sudden moves, or it will be your last." He threatened. Ladybug believed him. After a few moments of awkward silence, the man smiled and opened the door. And what met Ladybugs eyes was scary.

Mackenzie. Chained to the wall, barely awake. Ladybug was pushed harshly into the cold room and the door closed behind her, hard. Ladybug didn't wait for a second. She rushed as fast as her hurting legs would carry her, and dipped down to the kid. Her first month here and she was chained to a wall.

Ladybug checked her breathing and pulse, thankfully, there were both there and they were both strong. Ladybug pulled and pushed at the metal, with little progress. It was no use, this feeling of being useless was getting old. That's when Ladybug just couldn't take it anymore. No one hurt her friends, or partners. Ladybug, out of fury, shook the chains and brought her fist down onto them.

Surprisingly, they broke! Ladybug's surprise came out on her face, then pain. Man, why did she think she could hit those chains without hurting her wrists? Ladybug ignored the stupid child inside of her and watched as Mackenzie slowly lifted herself up and stared into Ladybug's eyes.

The blue was fainted, Ladybug had been through a lot, her and her partner. Mackenzie knew Ladybug was worried about her, but she shouldn't be. Mackenzie was fine, just a little roughed up. Her wrists were aching, though. "So—Why did they bring you here?" Mackenzie asked. "I don't know they just threw me in here." Ladybug answered. Mackenzie was worried that they brought Ladybug in for a specific reason and she didn't want to know what that reason was.

"Do you know where Cat is?" Ladybug asked, positive that she knew what the answer was. "No, I haven't seen anybody except you." Mackenzie answered. Ladybug frowned. She was afraid of what was happening and where Cat Noir might be. The man had said, "Fight me again and you will meet the same fate your partner did." Obviously it wasn't Mackenzie, she was alone in this cold room tied to the wall, but that wasn't really torture. He had to be talking about Cat Noir.

"Same fate." Those two words brought a chill down Ladybug's spine. What did they do to Cat Noir?! Was he hurt? Was he alone like Mackenzie was, or was he de—No. ladybug wouldn't let her believe that. Cat Noir was strong and could fend for himself, at least Ladybug hoped he could.

She couldn't take it anymore, "Let us OUT!" Ladybug screamed as she banged on the door. She kept banging on the door until it clicked open and the same shadowy figure walked in. Mackenzie was frightened. Not only had she never seen Ladybug so furious, this man was taking them both by the arms and dragging them out.

This walk wasn't as long as the other one, but it still looked like all the walls were the same. They soon came up to a door and the man pulled both Ladybug's and Mackenzie's arms up to his face and breathed out his words. " _He_ will let you get close, but if you try and escape, _he_ will end you."

The two girls had no idea what he meant by this threat, but it was convincing enough to not want to try and escape, at least not until they found Cat Noir. The man opened the door and what met the girls' eyes was terrifying. It was him. Hawk Moth himself. Standing there, smiling.

"Hello, it's nice to see you. I hope my assistant made you comfortable." He said, snarl and all. "Not in the least. Where's Cat Noir!?" Ladybug yelled, fighting the urge to pounce on Hawk Moth. "He is—close." Hawk Moth answered. Ladybug hated this feeling. She had heard words similar to his. "He is closer than you think." That was said by Macke—Sting. Mackenzie wasn't Sting, and it wasn't her fault. She had fixed her mistakes and proved herself.

"If you don't tell me where he is so help me-" Ladybug started. "I wouldn't be making threats if I were you." Hawk Moth warned, as he walked over to a wall and pressed his hand on one of the cinders and surprisingly, it pressed in and the wall moved! Like some sort of secret passage.

Once the wall reached the end of its path, all Mackenzie and Ladybug saw was red. No joke. There was blood everywhere!

They were now angry, not scared. Hawk Moth had basically killed Cat Noir! There he was, in the middle of the room. Sprawled out in a pool of his own blood. His breathing was jagged and short. All they could do was fight against the giant man holding them while they listened to Hawk Moth laugh.

It seemed like time slowed down. It took forever to let Hawk Moth let them go. It felt like a life time, but it was probably only about a minute. The two girls rushed to the cat and fell to the ground next to him. Ladybug was pleased that Mackenzie cared so much as to help her more than once.

Mackenzie checked for a pulse, she couldn't find it! She pressed her fingers deeper into Cat Noir's neck, faint, very faint, there was a pulse. His chest was barely moving at all. He had several big gashes along the sides of his body and his hair was all dirty and messy. A pained look crossed onto his handsome face. His eyes were closed, shut tight.

'No one could sleep with their eyes shut that tight' Mackenzie says to herself. "He's still awake!" Mackenzie yelled. Ladybug didn't ask, or care about how Mackenzie knew this, she just zipped her hands down to her partner and shook him. "Cat Noir! Open your eyes! Please!" Ladybug pleaded.

Cat Noir heard her or something because a few seconds later, his emerald green eyes shot open. Only about halfway, though. Pain was the first thing Ladybug saw in his eyes. "Hurrrrts" Cat Noir moaned. "I know, I know! I'm so sorry!" Ladybug said back. "Ring" Cat Noir whispered, trying to tell Ladybug he was about to transform into his civilian form.

Ladybug looked down at Cat Noirs' ring, it was on its last pad! Hawk Moth just smiled when Ladybug had figured out his plan. He had waited until Cat Noir's ring was low and then he hurt Cat Noir so he couldn't do anything about it. "Why not me?" Ladybug yelled, directing her gaze at Hawk Moth.

"Because Cat Noir has a special connection with me." Hawk Moth answered back.

Earlier, Hawk Moth had figured out the secret identity of Cat Noir, and he. Got. Mad.

His own son was his enemy. All this time he had been trying to kill his own son! At first he was mad, then sad, then scared. Then he was mad again. If he could take Cat Noi-Adrien's ring, he wouldn't be able to transform into Cat Noir anymore and Hawk Moth would win.

He honestly didn't mean to hurt Cat Noir as bad as he did, but later Ladybug would thank him. He had done the world a favor, reveling Cat Noir's identity. He already had it, he could do damage with it. But what damage could that do to Gabriel Agreste?

Maybe it would help the business. Cat Noir is the supermodel everyone falls for, now _that_ was a contract waiting to happen.

 **Told you this chapter would be dark! I feel like I'm only going to make just a few more chapters after this one... I found "LilyTheNinjaGirl"...She said "** **I'd love to see Mackenzie put into a situation where she has to choose between her family member/friend or Chat Noir/Ladybug's life." I'm putting in ideas for the next chapter! See you there!**


	11. Final Escape

**I love that you guys love my stories! It fills my heart with joy! I'm giving a shout out to FidgetFlutters for their awesome review. They said "wouldn't it be cool if at some point Cat Noir comes face-to-face with HawkMoth (AKA his Dad) and HawkMoth does the whole: "You disapoint me son! you being a superhero behind me back! and yadda yadda yadda" IDK :P". I always smile when I read nice comments like that! They made a request, and you know I can't ignore those! This chapter is for you FidgetFlutters!**

This girl Mackenzie was a very good girl. She listened to him. Did what he told her and followed his instructions to a tee. "Now, take Ladybug's Miraculous." Hawk Moth ordered. "But-" Mackenzie started. "Do what I say or you won't be able to do anything at all." Hawk Moth threatened. Mackenzie agreed, but only out of fear.

"Mackenzie, please." Ladybug begged, still holding the unconscious Cat Noir in her hands. "Please don't do this." "I'm sorry" Mackenzie finished before she started to walk towards Ladybug.

"Did you really think I would let you go that easily?" Hawk Moth asked to Ladybug, smiling as he saw a wonderful sight. This girl was a very good girl. She knew her true self and what she was destined to be. A villain.

"Come on, you're not scared of me, are you?" Hawk Moth asked, slowly and quietly. "No." Mackenzie said, rather loudly. Hawk Moth just smiled, knowing this girl was terrified of him. He hated it, but he didn't have anything else, so fear it was. Hawk Moth grabbed Mackenzie's arm before she could make her way to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Hawk Moth asked, twisting Mackenzie's arm back behind her. "Ahh! Mackenzie! My name is Mackenzie" Mackenzie yelled. "Very good, and what's your real name?" Hawk Moth asked, twisting Mackenzie's arm even farther. "I already told you...my name is Mackenzie!" Mackenzie yelled.

All Ladybug could do was watch in pain. Both her partners were hurting, and she couldn't do anything to help.

"No. It's not." Hawk Moth started. "Your name...is Sting."

_(Before all this happened)_

Cat Noir didn't know what to do. He was in a dark room with no windows and only one door, and that door was being blocked by a shadow that kept saying "I'm so disappointed." Cat Noir had no idea what he meant by "Disappointed" he didn't even know who this man was. Almost as if he could read minds, the man stepped out of the shadows and listened to Cat Noir's gasps.

"No" Cat Noir whispered under his breath. "Yes" Gabriel said, smiling sadly. "Gabriel Agreste?" Cat Noir said, trying to sound like he didn't know who he was. "Yes, Cat Noir. I am the one who brought you here, and I intend to get what I came for." Gabriel said, slowly making his way towards the hero. "What do you mean?" Cat Noir asked. "I mean your Miraculous" Gabriel said. "Nooroo! Wings out!"

"No!" Cat Noir yelled while his own father transformed into his enemy. "Cat Noir, you have a secret, and I intend to exploit it." Hawk Moth said, reaching for Cat's hand. "NO!" Cat Noir yelled, scratching Hawk Moth's face. Hawk Moth stumbled backwards, holding his cheek with a burning sensation. "How dare you. Looks like I need to teach you some manors" Hawk Moth said, taking a dagger out of one of his pockets. Cat Noir's blood ran cold, not this again.

Only a few minutes later Cat Noir had cuts and slits running all along his body. A big gash in his right side bleeding steadily. "Now-" Hawk Moth started as he reached down and pulled the black ring off Cat Noir's hand. Green light blinded Hawk Moth for a second, then it was gone. "No" Hawk Moth breathed. "It can't be."

There, in front of him. His own son. No.

Adrien Agreste is Cat Noir and Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. This wasn't happening!

He couldn't stand seeing Adrien so hurt. He wanted to slip the ring back on the boy's hand...That actually wasn't a bad idea. He could let Cat Noir's ring go out, and have the two other girls see him when he de-transformed. Perfect!

Not a minute later, the two girls were at his knees. "Please, just let us go!" Ladybug pleaded. "He's still awake!" Mackenzie said. "No matter, I have his identity. That's good enough." Hawk Moth said, walking off leaving the three heroes in the dark. "Don't worry, he'll live." Mackenzie said, after Hawk Moth was out of the room. "What?" Ladybug asked, not sure if she heard Mackenzie right. "He'll live, just watch." Mackenzie said, making her way towards the partners.

"I was aimed by an akuma not because I was feeling lonely, but because I was being rejected. My mom isn't a nurse, I just stick with that story because I'm not really human. My powers are healing based, that's why I stick with the nurse story." Mackenzie said. Ladybug didn't know what to do. Was she happy or mad at Mackenzie for lying and hiding this? She didn't know.

"T-that's how you were able to make him fall asleep so easily before, it wasn't a trick, it was a power?" Ladybug asked. "Yep." Mackenzie answered, a sad smile piercing at her lips.

Mackenzie then held her hands out above the injured cat and closed her eyes. Almost immediately, a light blue glow started to form in the gash in Cat Noir's side. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. After the glow died down, Mackenzie opened her eyes and smiled. "What did you do?" Ladybug asked.

"I just saved his life" Mackenzie said, smiling ear to ear. "What?" Ladybug asked again, glancing down at her partner. "Just tap his shoulder." Mackenzie said, almost in an annoyed tone. Ladybug looked at Mackenzie, then back at Cat Noir, scooted towards him and reached out her hand.

She shook him gentle and waited for nothing, but to her surprise, Cat Noir groaned and opened his eyes. "Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled, before jetting down to hug him.

"Yeah, hi?" Cat Noir said, confused as to why Ladybug was hugging him. He didn't mind, he just wanted to know what he did. "What did I do?" He asked, starting to notice the cuts and bruises on himself and on Ladybug and Mackenzie. Mackenzie and Ladybug looked at each other, then at Cat Noir. "Um, lets not worry about that. We gotta get out of here." Mackenzie said.

"Where is 'here'?" Cat Noir asked, looking around. "Never mind that." Ladybug said before saying "Lucky Charm!"

"A bobby pin? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug wondered out loud. Silence. "Ladybug! The lock!" Mackenzie yelled, starting to help Cat Noir up. Ladybug looked over at the door, and realized what Mackenzie was talking about. She could use the bobby pin to pick the lock!

Ladybug then got to work. She raced over and pushed the bobby pin into the hole and started to move it around until she heard a click. The door was heavy, but only took a few seconds to get it open.

The trio raced down the halls, well Ladybug did. Mackenzie helped Cat Noir until her healing powers took full effect. They started off pretty good, then they had to slow down a bit, and that's when it all went downhill.

"What do you want!?" Ladybug yelled. "All I want is the boy. Then I'll leave you alone" Hawk Moth half lied. He did want Cat No-His son back, but he would never rest until he had Ladybug's Miraculous in his hands.

"Never" Mackenzie chimed in. "You have no say in the matter" Hawk Moth said, glancing back at the former super villain holding the somewhat former super hero. As all this was happening, Ladybug knew what the bobby pin had been for the entire time. It wasn't meant to pick the lock, that was just lucky...It was meant to trip up whoever got in there way.

With that, Ladybug started to tie the bobby pin to her yo-yo strings. She then bolted toward the evil figure and threw her yo-yo towards him. She wrapped it around his legs and used the bobby pin to tie the two strings together, making it harder to get out.

In only a matter of minutes, Ladybug, Mackenzie and Cat Noir were outside and free. They didn't bask in the sun for long, they had to find another safe place to hide. Again. But this time, Ladybug swore this would be the last.

 **I am SO SORRY about posting late. I had Finals in school and I had to study 24/7. Hope you can forgive me! I"ll make it up to you by putting up a POLL in my profile...You can vote on what you think should happen for the _last chapter!_ Can't wait to see what you guys pick! See you there! **


	12. Authors Note

**I feel terrible right now! I am SOOO SORRY guys! I know you've been waiting for the last chapter, but I just can't. One of my sister's was killed a week ago, and it's really hard to keep writing...I will be writing more soon, just not Miraculous...I'm so sorry! I can, however, take a few requests, or at least try...*Hint, I love stories that focus on Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste.***


	13. Teaser

**Hey guys, I know I said I probably wouldn't make a new/last chapter for More Than One Way To Kill a Cat, but here we are...It might take some time because school has started, but I'll be working on it everyday. I re-read some of the comments, and that's what brought me back to this story. It really brightens my day to see that so many people read my stories. Thank you all for being so supportive! As I was reading, I found that a lot of you wanted this to be a reveal fic...I hadn't considered it until now. I've only got a couple paragraphs written, but here is a teaser for y'all, hope you like it!**

"Mackenzie...My kwami can't take much more..." Ladybug said. "What do we do? Cat Noir's miraculous is about to run out, too." Mackenzie said. "There really isn't any other choice...we're going to have trust you" Ladybug said, before she opened the door to her bedroom. Mackenzie shot her gaze down to the ground, really not wanting to know the identities of both of Paris's heroes. "Mackenzie, it's okay. You were going to find out eventually." Marinette said. Mackenzie considered this for a moment before slowly fixing her gaze towards the face of the former Ladybug. It was a girl about her age, with black hair pulled into pigtails, similar to Ladybug's. She was wearing pink pants and had a white shirt on with a black jacket. "My name is Marinette Dupain-cheng, and I am Ladybug..."


	14. REVEALED

**Hey, sorry I took forever to post this chapter, I've had a crazy life so far! Anyway...I know this chapter's a little rough, but please enjoy!**

Ladybug decided to go to her house, she knew her parents were probably worried sick. And there weren't any other good hiding spots that didn't involve passing crowds of people. While Ladybug de-transformed to meet her parents at the front door of the bakery, Mackenzie took Cat Noir and snuck into Marinette's room. Mackenzie set Cat Noir down on the bed; he had fallen asleep due to the loss of blood.

Once he was comfortable, Mackenzie looked around to see the pictures on the wall. Whoever Ladybug was, she had a huge crush on this boy. Mackenzie walked closer to one of the posters and read the bottom. "Adrien Agreste" Mackenzie read out loud. She recognized the name from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where from. Based on the pictures, it looked like this boy was a model...a beeping sound broke Mackenzie out of her thought. Cat Noir was on his last pad.

"Okay, mom. I know..." Ladybug's voice came. The door opened a crack and Ladybug spoke. "Mackenzie...My kwami can't take much more..." Ladybug said. "What do we do? Cat Noir's miraculous is about to run out, too." Mackenzie said. "There really isn't any other choice...we're going to have trust you" Ladybug said, before she opened the door to her bedroom. Mackenzie shot her gaze down to the ground, really not wanting to know the identities of both of Paris's heroes. "Mackenzie, it's okay.

You were going to find out eventually." Marinette said. Mackenzie considered this for a moment before slowly fixing her gaze towards the face of the former Ladybug. It was a girl about her age, with black hair pulled into pigtails, similar to Ladybug's. She was wearing pink pants and had a white shirt on with a black jacket. "My name is Marinette Dupain-cheng, and I am Ladybug..." Marinette said.

"My name is Mackenzie Wilder, and I was Sting" Mackenzie said, trying to lighten the mood. Marinette smiled before she noticed Cat Noir on her bed. "I guess we should hurry if we don't want to see his identity, too." Mackenzie said, walking up to the boy. "No, you already know my identity. You could do enough damage just with that.

Better do it right and it take longer, than do it quickly and wrong." Marinette said. "Right..." Mackenzie said, walking up next to Marinette. "3 more minutes..." Marinette whispered to her self. "Okay..." Mackenzie whispered, holding her hands out over Cat Noir and closing her eyes. A light blue glow emitted from her hands. Only 15 seconds later, Cat Noir's wounds started to slowly close all on their own. Marinette's bed was soaked, and her pillow was tinted pink. "Th-there, now all we have to do it clean up..." Mackenzie said, sitting on a nearby chair.

She looked exhausted. "Mackenzie. Please don't tell me that healing drains your power or something..." Marinette said, knowing how this sort of thing worked. Mackenzie only shot up a tired glance at Marinette. "Mackenzie!" Marinette shouted, a little mad at her friend for not telling her this important information. "What? You said not to tell you, so I didn't..." Mackenzie said, knowing that she was not going to get out of this easily.

"Mackenzie, you have to tell me this stuff or-" Marinette started before she was interrupted by a green flash. Both girls immediately faced away. A black furry blur flew by Marinette's face and landed next to a worn out Tikki on a shelf. "Hi Plagg" Tikki said. "Hey...got any food?" Plagg asked. "No" Tikki responded, almost annoyed. "Marinette, this is Plagg. Cat Noir's kwami" Tikki said, introducing the two.

"Um, hi." Marinette said, awkwardly. "Hi" Plagg said, flying by the girl. "Adrien, wake up!" Plagg said, tugging on a handful of the model's hair. Marinette froze. She really hoped that Plagg hadn't said the name she thought he said. Marinette shot her head around and stared. There, on her bed lay a blonde boy, about her age. He was wearing orange tennis shoes with blue jeans. A black T-shirt with three colored strips on it, and it was all topped off with a designer white jacket.

"He looks just like that boy in your posters..." Mackenzie said, walking up next to Marinette. Marinette was speechless. Adrien Agreste had been Cat Noir the whole time...her school crush was crushing on her...and now she was crushing on him...while his life was being crushed...

"My powers helped seal his major wounds, but we still have to wrap them." Mackenzie said, breaking the silence. "Wait, why-why didn't you heal him before if you can heal him now?" Marinette asked. "Because the blade Hawkmoth made me use was tipped with lead. My powers can't work through lead." Mackenzie said.

"Blood multiplies 2,000,000 times a minute, he should be awake in a few hours" Mackenzie said, grabbing a role of gauze from her bag. She carefully lifted the teenage model and lifted his shirt. Wow. This boy was a stick!

"Wow, you would think a boy model would eat more." Mackenzie said, breaking Marinette out of her deep thoughts. "Just hurry up..." Marinette said, wanting to get Adrien out of her room as soon as possible.

Mackenzie obeyed and wrapped Adrien's middle a couple of times, then let his shirt fall back down, and set the model on the bed once again. "This is all my fault." Marinette said suddenly. "What?" Mackenzie asked. "This." Marinette said, gesturing to her entire room. "All of this is my fault. If I had been a better partner-" Marinette started.

"No. You are not doing this!...Marinette, in the time I've gotten to know you, all I've seen is a brave, confident, calm superhero...and I don't mean Ladybug" Mackenzie said, leaning next to Marinette. Marinette smiled a little and looked up as she gave a sigh. They had all had a tough week.

Mackenzie took the sigh as a hint, and sat on the floor. once she was comfortable, she laid on her back and closed her eyes. After a while of thinking, Marinette gladly followed Mackenzie's example. The two girls laid down next to Adrien, not really wanting to leave his side.

They both must have been really tired, because when Marinette and Mackenzie woke up, Adrien was sitting up with his back against the wall. He was playing with his kwami, Plagg, as Tikki called him. Adrien hadn't noticed the girls were awake and kept playing around with Plagg, as if Plagg were a real pet cat.

Plagg was flying around Adrien's outstretched hands and Adrien was trying to catch him. Adrien was clearly happy, and had let a small smile creep onto his face. Marinette and Mackenzie slowly started to get up and when they did, Adrien's full attention was on them.

"Hey, you're looking better..." Mackenzie commented. "I feel better...what happened?" Adrien asked, putting all his attention on Marinette. "Um, well...I was doing homework when Ladybug and Mackenzie showed up" Marinette started. "They filled me in on what happened and we decided that the only real safe place was to stay here until you all are ready to get back on your feet." She finished.

"Where is Ladybug?" Adrien asked, looking around with a worried glance. "Um, she's downstairs. I'll go get her." Marinette said, rushing out of the room, Tikki secretly flying in front of her. "Tikki, spots on."

* * *

"Marinette said you wanted to see me..." Ladybug said, entering the room. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you were okay..." Adrien said, his cheeks earning a bit of pink. "I'm fine, can't exactly say the same for you" Ladybug said, gesturing to the model. "Marinette told me what happened, I guess it's safe to say that you...you know." Adrien said, looking at the floor.

He really didn't want to look Ladybug in the eyes now. Not now. Now that she could see right through those green eyes and that black mask. "Yeah..." Ladybug said, walking closer to the boy. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're still Cat Noir. You're still the superhero Paris needs. You're still my partner, and friend." Ladybug said, looking into Adrien's green eyes.

"Thanks Marinette" Adrien said, finally looking up to see a partly stunned Ladybug in the eyes. "How long have-" "How long have I known? For a few weeks now...it's kind of easy to see that Marinette and Ladybug are never in the same room together..." Adrien smiled. Ladybug said nothing, but she did _do_ something. She hugged him. She hugged him like he would disappear if she let go.

Ever so slowly, Adrien lifted his hands up and hugged Ladybug back. Ladybug was a little confused, it was like he had never been hugged before. After a while, they both let go. Adrien a little sooner that Ladybug.

"So...What happens now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Now?" Ladybug asked, looking towards her partner. Adrien smiled before saying "Now? Now we find a new adventure."

 **Please comment if you liked it...I was a little nervous about posting it, but I hope you guys liked it...I will definitely be making more stories like this one. Until then, stay awesome guys! Love ya :)**


End file.
